C.T.
C.T., also known as Freelancer Agent Connecticut, sometimes Connie for short, is a character in Red Vs Blue, first appearing in the episode Case File 01.045 . Role in the Plot Project Freelancer At the beginning of the episode, Case File 01.045, Connie seems heavily disappointed in herself for a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her and that the other Freelancers who were there were responsible as well. Connie then starts to complain about The Director, whom Washington tries to defend by saying that he's given them everything; though Connie disagrees. Angry, Connie thrusts her helmet at Wash and tells him not to call her Connie anymore; saying that it makes her sound "Like a fucking kid" and to call her C.T. As she leaves, she leaves Wash with a warning to choose whose side he's on, or "They" will choose for him. She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, vs. Agent Texas. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call The Director. Due to her negative outlook on The Director, C.T. remarks "Who do you think gave it to them?" C.T. is one of the agents that The Director reprimands for coming down to help York after the result of the fight. After this dressing down, she tells Wash to watch his position on the board. C.T. is later seen in the briefing room for the upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus. She is assigned to Team B who is to recover a pass code from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions and this eventually prompts The Director to order her to silence. She is later seen listening to North in Team B's Pelican. While Wyoming is injured on the ground C.T. tries to comfort him. She is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Carolina. C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention '' talking to someone on the computer. This someone is revealed to be an Insurrectionist soldier (later revealed to be the Insurrectionist Leader). When Wash comes up to her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. Joining The Insurrection ]] In Season 10: Episode 2, C.T. was sent on a mission to attack an Insurrectionist spacecraft with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota. When South comments on how quiet C.T. was, she quickly states that she was getting herself ready for the mission. After the Freelancer team exit their Pelican and enter the enemy spaceship, C.T. slips away to another part of the ship. She confronts an Insurrection team, who open fire at her on sight. However, the Insurrectionist Leader halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. confronts the Leader and is revealed to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Leader, and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by his commenting on her safety more than once. She stays with the Insurrectionists, leading to her team stating that "She's gone." resulting in an awkward silence. C.T. is seen again aboard the Insurrectionist destroyer the ''Staff of Charon as it attacks the Mother of Invention. C.T. later returns with the Leader at the Longshore Shipyards. The other Insurrectionists, however, do not take kindly towards her arrival. When the Freelancers went after her, C.T. became concerned on how they found her, but the Leader assured her of her safety and sends all the troopers into battle. The two then retreat, with two body guards, to a bunker. On their way there, the Leader realizes they are being watched and throws a Tomahawk which strikes Agent Florida. He then orders the Turret Soldiers to guard the path, as the Freelancers are on their way. Death C.T. and the Leader then make their way to the bunker. Realizing that the Freelancers are closing in, C.T. begs the leader for them to both leave, but he refuses to leave the rest of his team. Suddenly, Tex and Carolina make their way past the Turret Soldiers and chase after C.T. and the Leader, making their way inside. C.T. tries to tell them about The Director's intentions, pointing out the fact of Tex's true identity. Unfortunately, they don't listen; resulting in a fight to ensue. After fighting Tex and Carolina, Tex inflicts a fatal wound to C.T. by using a tomahawk. After reaching the escape pod, C.T. dies; and the Leader puts on her helmet, taking on her identity. Days after C.T.'s death, Tex investigated a dog tag she found in her locker containing a data chip. Upon uploading it into the Freelancer database, she finds a recording of C.T. informing her that after digging through Project Freelancer's files, she knows what The Director has done to the Alpha and that Tex is the shadow of Allison; The Director's long-lost love. C.T. states she left this copy of the data she took specifically for Tex; not because she is the best fighter, but because she is the most trustworthy. C.T. assures Tex that when she is done reading through this data, she will understand what she really is and what The Director has done. She then wishes her luck, calling Tex her friend and signing off by her old nickname: "Connie." Personality C.T. has a very complex personality. Throughout Season 9, her suspicion over The Director's motives and her frustration with Wash's inability to comprehend it caused her relationships with her fellow Freelancers to deteriorate. She had a keen mind and a vigilant eye for any suspicious activity, which in the face of the other Freelancers' oblivious nature to it, further caused her to distance herself from them and forbidding them to call her by her nickname 'Connie'. C.T.'s negative opinion on The Director and Project Freelancer's progress as a whole also left her rather cynical and petulant. When the other Freelancers displayed concern over York's injury during his match with Texas, as well as their shock over The Director's scolding to Wash for speaking out against him, C.T. sweetly and mockingly told him to "check his place on that list". Skills and Abilities C.T. has been known by the Freelancers as "not the best fighter" but she is still highly skilled nonetheless. C.T.'s true fighting skills were first shown in Follow the Leader, where she fought a pair of Insurrection soldiers with ease. She was seen in combat again in the episode C.T.; where she was able to catch Tex by surprise and hold her own against Carolina for a short time. C.T. seems to use her Armor Enhancement to her advantage, using her holograms to confuse her opponent, giving her a split second advantage to attack. Unfortunately, her reliance on her enhancement to stay alive resulted in her death, due to Tex's quick thinking. Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Traitor Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Villainesses Category:Leader Category:Insecure Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Knifemen Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Masked Villain Category:Military Villains Category:Multipliers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Legacy Villains Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Flashback villains Category:Machinima Villains